


Happier With You

by desp3ration



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Also the whole squad but not everyone is interacted with, Anal Sex, Bars, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even, Clubbing, Deep Throating, Evak - Freeform, First time in these roles, M/M, Multi-talented Evak, Porn With Plot, Somewhat Rough Sex, Top Isak, Versatile Evak, Vilde and Magnus are also together, also evak, also people obsessed with their sex life as always, and Jonas and Eva are on and off, did i mention evak, playful evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desp3ration/pseuds/desp3ration
Summary: A night out clubbing and over-curious friends strikes up a conversation for Even and Isak, bringing them on a new (sexual) adventure.





	Happier With You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a lingering thought of a little story in the back of mind for some time, so much so that the words that have spilled on the page don't do the story justice in the least, but I tried. Especially because I always have Isak as a permanent bottom in my mind and it almost felt weird switching it up. Not that I don't think they can and do, but ya know, just In My Mind shit. Hope you enjoy.

Colors everywhere, strobing to the beat of the bass and the beat of Isak Valtersen’s heart. Though he could probably be more drunk, he could not be more happy. He was at the club, back pressed against the love of his life’s chest as he grinded against his tall frame. His head was tilted back, hand on the back of that done-up blonde hair as he stared into those expressive eyes that were flashing with every light change. Even’s eyes were the prettiest blue and the way that they pulled in all the different colors to mix and blend with them made Isak think about all the different colors of his beautiful soul. 

He would do absolutely anything for this man. 

Including dancing like this, in front of a room full of people while Even sang the absolute wrong words to the songs playing in his ear. He didn’t want to dance, but Even basically begged for “just one dance” which turned into two, and now three. He wasn’t much of a dancer, and his friends liked to make fun of him when they caught him dancing, and he was certain that this kind of dirty dancing would elicit some sort of particular types of jokes. 

His friends. 

They were around here, somewhere. They were supposed to be spending this night together. Everyone in the squad--boys and girls--was finally old enough to bar hop and go to 18+ clubs. It was a celebration. For all of them.

He tore his eyes from Even’s for a moment, his hands immediately tightening on his waist as if to say ‘don’t go anywhere.’ Honestly, with Even’s hands gripping into his hip bones, the slightly hard bulge grinding into his ass, he wasn’t actually sure he would really want to go anywhere. 

But still. 

His friends. 

He caught sight of Magnus and Vilde, further into the crowd to the left of them, pulling their own dirty dance moves. Of course, their’s weren’t as PG as Even and Isak. You could see their tongues slipping in and out of each other’s mouths, Vilde’s gliding down Magnus’s neck as he gripped and rubbed her lower ass with fervor, as if he was waiting for the okay to slip them up her pencil skirt. He had a look on his face that said he’d be coming in his pants at any moment now. Okay, they were sloshed, maybe the jokes would be about them in the morning. 

Isak found himself laughing a little and gently spun himself, Even’s grip breaking reluctantly, but a smile popping on his face when Isak wrapped his arms around his neck and continued grinding on him. Isak gave him a quick and happy kiss on the lips which evoked an eyebrow raise as he pulled away. Isak just shrugged and looked around some more. 

He saw Madhi and Jonas over by a booth, the smirk on Jonas’s face not only saying he was drunk, too, but that he was trying to pull a game of pick-up-the-randos. Isak had confidence in a sober Jonas and Madhi getting a hook up, but them drunk would be a complete trainwreck. Maybe together they’d have a little game, but for some reason, Isak was sure they’d be going home with no one but themselves. 

His eyes flicked to the bar and he found where the jokes would be coming from. Eskild was leaning over it between Eva and Noora and their gazes continually flipped in Isak and Even’s direction while they talked. They laughed a little and there was even a blush creeping up Noora’s cheeks. 

He was going to need another drink to confront the three gossipping bitches. 

“Babe,” he said loudly over the ridiculously loud music--to be fair, they were near one of the speakers since they were off to the side of the dance floor as opposed to in the middle near Magnus and Vilde. “I need another drink, can I get you something?” 

Even nodded a little and gently let him go, leaning in to answer, “Sure, the usual?” Isak nodded, but before he could walk away, Even grabbed him again and pulled him close with force, leaning down and kissing him like he meant it. Most of their kisses had entirely too much meaning for Isak to decipher, but he really didn’t care at all. It was beautiful and made his heart jump out of his chest and his head spin in circles around the man that he loved. The man of his dreams, his life, the one he wouldn’t ever let go. 

“I’m going to hit the restroom quick, meet back at the bar?” Even asked as he pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips right to Isak’s ear so he didn’t have to shout too much. Apparently, he had more experience with this scene, and wasn’t going to completely fuck his voice over during the night. 

“Ja,” Isak gave him a nod, kissed the side of his face and pulled back, giving him a smile and a wink before walking off to the bar where Eskild and the girls sat. He gave them a look because they quieted down immediately after. “Okay, what the hell is going on here? I saw those looks. Talking shit about me again?”

“Again?” That was Eskild, putting a hand to his chest and opening his mouth in a wide ‘o’ as if he were extremely offended. 

“Not shit, Isak,” Eva laughed and rolled her eyes. “You two are cute.” 

“Very cute,” Noora nodded and pointed to Eva like she had a point. 

“Yeah, I’m not falling for that,” Isak said before hopping up onto a barstool and waving over to the bartender, who flashed him a finger to tell him he’d be there in a moment. “We’re cute. And maybe you were talking about that. But, there’s more.” 

Eva and Noora shook their heads like they were clueless, but they forgot the open-book between them was the one they’d been speaking with. “Just a discussion about who bottoms,” Eskild shrugged and leaned back over the counter, sipping his pink drink out of a straw and looking at Isak innocently. 

Eva and Noora gasped and Isak’s mouth fell open. Why was everyone always so into his damn sex life? Unfortunately, light around the bar wasn’t as precarious as the rest of the room, and he was sure his face was already getting red. 

“Forget I asked,” he waved his hand at them and turned back to the bartender, ordering two beers for him and Even. Isak wasn’t very big on the mixed drinks, and it was easier to moderate how much Even drank when they were just drinking beer, so it was their go-to. 

“Isak, Isak,” Eskild was purring to the side of him--definitely drunk-- and reaching out to pet the side of his head. “You forget who I am. Your guru. King of all things gay and absolutely filled with knowledge on the subject.” 

Isak sighed and turned to him, holding both beers in his hand and shooting both his eyebrows up into his curls. “So?”

“So, I bet I already know,” Eskild nodded seriously and then looked between Noora and Eva, “And, I mean, you probably make it painfully obvious, even for the unknowledgeable heteros. Bottoms are very telling, you know.” 

Isak’s mouth dropped for the second time during this conversation and Eskild covered his mouth, looking all naughty as he spilled Isak’s little secret to the girls. The girls, who were being oddly quiet, just widened their eyes a little and looked between the two of them as they awaited the confirmation. 

“Eskild! Fy Faen???” Isak would’ve dropped both the beers and lurched over Eva to attack him if he wasn’t already as drunk as he was. Drunk Isak was a little more open about these things, but apparently he wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“What?” Eskild asked, almost mocking his angered toned, “Jesus, Isak, you think it was a crime to be a bottom, but it’s lovely! And, besides, these two are absolutely creaming their pants right now at the thought of you two like that.” 

“Eskild!” The girls squeaked and smacked both of his arms in unison. Jesus, he was the most ridiculous person Isak had ever met. But, Isak was also kind of glad that he was causing the two of them a little embarrassment, too. He needed a little bit of the attention off himself so he could get collected in the moment. 

“Fuck, Eskild,” Isak shook his head, “you’re literally the least discrete person in this room right now. Besides, I mean, yeah, I bottom with Even but it’s not like I couldn’t top. It’s not like I’m not interested in turning things around. But, that’s just how it’s gone with us, and I don’t mind. Okay, jeez. It’s not like I’m--”

“Isak, I have two things to say,” Eskild interrupted then put up a finger, “one, if you’re about to equate being a bottom to being the girl of the relationship, then I have taught you absolutely nothing and I am ashamed. Two,” he did not put up a second finger but instead pointed behind Isak, “if this is not a topic you two have discussed, well, here’s your chance.” 

Isak turned around to see what he was pointing at. It was Even, directly behind him with amused eyes and eyebrows raised. 

“I wasn’t going to say I was the girl of the relationship,” was the only thing Isak could think to say as he passed his beer to Even. “I don’t think like that, I swear. I mean, I used to, but not anymore. I understand now.”

“Isak, chill,” Even told him and shrugged a little, tipping his bottle to cling to Isak’s before taking a nice swig. “I wasn’t thinking about that at all.” 

“Oookaaaay,” Isak drew out the word and then sipped at his own beer, his heart starting to pound a little in his chest. He and Even tried different positions all the time, but Isak was always the bottom, Even always the top. They never talked about switching it up, and Isak thought that maybe that was because that was who Even was. If Even was a top, he was absolutely fine being a bottom. It wasn’t like he didn’t like it; actually, he loved it so much that he would dream about Even fucking into him passionately, waking up with cum-soaked boxers on the nights that they didn’t have sex. 

“Eskild’s right,” he looked over Isak’s shoulder and sent Eskild a wink. Isak didn’t dare turn around to see how he returned it, but soon enough, Even was smiling back at him. “We should have a talk. Want to finish up these, close our tabs and walk home?”

“What about everyone else?” Isak asked, turning around now to Eskild and the girls. He knew that realistically, no one was really even spending this time together, but instead enjoying all the freedoms they were given of being 18+. Hell, Isak hadn’t even accounted for everyone in the squad yet, he just assumed that Sana and Chris were around, Sana babysitting the drunken mess that Chris would eventually become. 

“Don’t worry,” Eva waved her hand fleetingly at the two of them, “it’s getting late, anyway, I think that everyone else will be heading out soon. Jonas and Madhi maybe sooner than the others.” Isak caught the jealousy in her voice and the pointed gaze in Jonas’s direction. Those two were so confusing to keep track of; on and off and off and on, and then friends with benefits, and then on and then enemies then friends, and then so many different terms he was hardly sure either of them knew what direction was up at this point. 

“Okay, okay,” Isak shrugged, looking at Jonas then back at Eva, taking another sip of his drink and then pursing his lips at her. “Just so you know, I bet he’d go home with you, if you asked. He doesn’t always have to come to you. Take initiative, girl!” 

“Isak!! That was so sassy and empowering! Maybe I have taught you something after all!” Eskild cheered and then finished up his drink, waving over at the bartender dramatically to let him know he needed more. 

 

It was about thirty minutes later that Even and Isak finally left the club. Isak had been a little bit nervous, so he decided that they would have two drinks and then leave, and then of course he made rounds to those he could find to say goodbye. He was only nervous because most of the time, he and Even were so in sync that there was no need for talking about what they were going to do, it just happened. But, this was going to be actual talking, and he might get actually awkward and he really didn’t want to get awkward.

So, he and Even were walking down the street--not quite drunk enough to stumble, but holding onto each other for support anyway. They were a little more than buzzed, a little less than sloshed, which meant everything they said would come from an origin of realness and truth, and they would remember all of it. They’d also probably be near-to sober once they got home. Isak just hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. 

“So, baby,” Even said finally, about a block from the club, his arm wrapped firmly around Isak’s waist and Isak’s wrapped around his. “I didn’t realize that you had other...ambitions.” 

“Well, I mean,” Isak shook his head, trying to think about it for himself before he said something stupid, “I haven’t really thought about it too much, you know. I mean, sometimes, I guess, and when we first started dating, I wondered. I don’t know.” 

“Well, are you not satisfied where we’re at?” Even’s voice was filled with concern, as if he were suddenly second-guessing every one of their sexual experiences since they got together. Wondering maybe if Isak was faking his pleasured moans, faking the pleas for more that Even so easily gave into. 

“Oh, fuck, no. I mean, yeah, I’m so satisfied, babe,” Isak told him, tipping his head up a little to press a quick kiss to his jaw before he kept talking. “I love everything we do. Maybe too much. I mean, I dream about--uh, I mean, it’s really great. You’re like, really great at it.”

“So are you,” Even said with a laugh, either too drunk to think about the dream-slip, or tucking it away for later. “Amazing, actually it’s hard to believe you’ve never been with a guy before me. But, that’s not the point. I mean, we’ve always done it this way, with you as the bottom because I thought that was what you wanted. You’ve never told me otherwise, babe. I just figured, you know, it was how you liked it. I should’ve asked though. I guess because of our height difference that I get a little dominant, huh? Fuck, I’m sorry, I should have asked. I’m an idiot.”

“Even, Even, Even, Even,” Isak cooed and stopped them in their tracks so he could turn and face him, stop his rambling, stop his worrying. He took his face and looked him in the eyes, “You’re not an idiot. I haven’t protested, haven’t wanted it any other way because I thought that was your position of choice, too, you know. And, I mean, it’s totally cool if it is, because, fuck it’s so incredible.” 

“Okay,” Even breathed a sigh of relief and then ran his hands gently down Isak’s sides, “Well, I am absolutely up for switching things up. I’ve bottomed before and I can only imagine that it would be ten million times better with you, y’know, cause you’re great at sex and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Isak said, blush creeping to his cheeks again, “And I only want to do it if you’re comfortable with it. I would be perfectly fine doing with being the bottom for the rest of our lives.” 

“For the rest of our lives, huh? Boy, do I love the sound of that,” Even smirked and gave him another one of those meaningful kisses again, this one sparked with so much passion that Isak thought maybe he’d push him into an alley right there and fuck him against the wall. But he pulled away, too, too soon and grabbed Isak’s hand, beginning to pull him. “Well, we have to get home so that we can try something new, eh?”

The two of them rushed home, jumping over benches, swinging each other in circles by the hands, pressing each other into the walls for quick, teasing kisses, and then running up the stairs to their apartment. They playfully fought each other up the stairs, laughing and shoving as if one of them getting there first meant they were the winner, but Isak had a feeling that they would both be winners tonight. Actually, he already won, but he wouldn’t try to be so sappy about that as he reached the door to their apartment first, fishing in his pockets for his keys. 

And before he could find them, Even was reaching around him and unlocking the door himself. 

“What the fuck, how did you--?”

“I stole them from your pocket when I ‘caught’ you from falling back there,” Even smirked and wiggled his eyebrows triumphantly as he opened the door and tossed the keys inside, letting them cling messily to the floor. Isak stood there with his shocked face, about to protest Even ‘cheating’ again, no doubt, when Even gave him another playful push in the doorway. 

“You’re such a fucking cheater,” Isak managed to say anyway and then grabbed Even’s shirt once the door was shut and locked, pulling him in. It was still dark in the whole place, but he wouldn’t mind bumping up against everything in the dark until they found their room. Actually, he was completely happy with doing that as long as he could kiss Even right then and into the rest of the night. 

Earlier him was stupid for thinking that he couldn’t be happier, because, well, here he was, somehow completely one hundred percent happier with his smile was so close to Even’s he wouldn’t even be able to fit his pinky finger between the distance. Even’s eyes were laughing and sparkling with passion, probably wondering if Isak would close the distance between them or if he was going to have to do it. 

But, Isak took the initiative. He wasn’t going to let himself be nervous about switching things up. He was just going to take charge and well. Just Do It. 

So, he smashed his lips into Even’s, moving his hands down his chest to his jeans and hooking a finger inside the waist to start pulling him in the direction of their room. Even wrapped his arms right around his waist and happily obliged, kissing Isak back heatedly as they walked down the short hall. 

Isak knew Even had the place mapped out better in his head--he was the one always rearranging furniture-- and that perhaps he should be the one leading Isak into the room, especially as Isak knocked into the table and almost fell backwards on it, making Even have to steady him. But, he always took the lead, and it was time for Isak do it. Even, suave as he was, wouldn’t steal his thunder. They kissed and bumped into plenty of other things, the bookcase, a door frame, coffee table and then finally the closed bedroom door. Isak would probably have some bruises, but it was all infinitely worth it. 

The pining in his chest was familiar but also wildly out of hand as he opened the door behind them and started undressing. His snapback flew to the floor, then went Even’s shirt, then his own in a rapidfire of spinning and hungry, pressured kisses that had their lips swelling and beating with their hearts. Hands all over the place, begging to touch every inch of the others body within the next few moments or else the universe might implode on them. 

“Faen, you’re so hot,” Isak breathed, beginning to kiss down Even’s jaw then his neck. He stopped at his collarbones, sucking at the pale skin there to leave a pretty mark in contrast. Once done there, he began to sink down, kissing down his chest and working at the buttons on Even’s jeans before swiftly pulling them down with his boxers. 

Within moments of settling on his knees, he wrapped his mouth around Even’s fully erect heat, bobbing his head wildly to get a reaction out of his love. As he looked up, he saw Even’s head rolling, eyes fluttering shut and mouth slightly agape. He was absolutely starving for Isak’s touch and that sent tingles throughout Isak’s body as Even’s fingers began raking through his hair, completely fucking it as a few moans escaped his plump lips. 

“You’re so fucking amazing, Isak,” Even groaned, tugging up on the blonde locks of the boy on his knees for him. Within the time the two of them met and now, Isak had blossomed. He had started so timid, so embarrassed as he touched, as he yearned to be touched by another man. But, he became more confident, begging for more from Even, engaging actively in the physical activities they’d partake in. But, this Isak, the one taking charge was a boundless dream, a complete 180 from that timid, closeted boy he’d first met. 

Isak took that moment to pull off Even, get up and push him back onto the bed. Even landed with a bounce, amused eyes, and quirked lips. Isak was fueled, completely ready to please Even in every way that he thought possible; in all the ways that Even pleased him. As Even pushed himself up to the be headboard, Isak pulled Even’s clothes from around his ankles then removed the rest of his own, leveling the playing field. 

Isak crawled up Even’s long legs just to sink his mouth back around him, pressing Even down his throat with ease and pulsing his tongue on his length. This was a talent Isak was happy to possess, his lack of a gag reflex and his love for a cock in his mouth, down his throat was truly sensational for both of them. 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even shook his head as Isak started bobbing, his dick hitting the back of his throat to a point where there was sure to leave a bruise. “I-I gotta ask… how in, fuckfuckfuck, the world did you learn you could do this?” 

Isak pulled back with a chuckle and a shrug. “Bananas, popsicles, things of that sort. When you’re young, curious and extremely gay but won’t admit it to yourself, there are plenty of things to satisfy the want for a dick in your mouth.” 

“Fuck,” Even’s mouth fell open again, looking at him with wide eyes. His love would never fail to amaze him, to amuse him, to fucking shock the hell out of him. He reached over for the lube and condoms, tossing them at Isak, who was spreading his legs and settling between them. “Does it… hurt? Bruise?” 

“Hurt? Nei, well, a little the next day. That tea you make with the honey helps,” Isak shrugged, “Bruise, ja I’m pretty sure.” Isak was the only one of the two who possessed this talent, Even’s gag reflexes were pretty sensitivee, and he was very careful of that when he was blowing Isak. Not that he was any less good at it. No, Isak loved the way Even went down on him. “I’d try to teach you if I wasn’t afraid you’d throw up all over me.” 

“Fair,” Even bit his lip and watched as Isak ripped open the condom with his teeth, rolling it on. Though most of the touching had stopped for the conversation, neither of them were any less hard, and the throbbing from their dicks through their ears almost blocked out each other’s words. “I love it, I’d love to try to learn for you, too.”

“Mm,” Isak eyed him as he grabbed the lube, curious as to why Even was so talkative. Any other time, he’d be sinking into Isak right now, fucking the shit out of him. “Baby, you’re okay with this, ja? We don’t have to if you’re nervous or whatever.” 

“No, no, sorry,” Even shook his head, “I guess I just picked the wrong time to be curious.” 

“You think?” Isak chuckled then globbed some lube into his hand, slicking up his fingers and then moving to part Even’s cheeks. 

“Wait,” Even said, reaching for his wrist and stopping him. Isak raised his eyebrows, surprised that Even was changing his mind so quickly. “Just be gentle, okay? I haven’t had anything up my ass in, well, a while.” 

“I’ll be gentle,” Isak assured, making Even gently remove his grip from his wrist so he could circle around his hole with the lube before slowly inserting a finger. One finger was essentially nothing to Isak, and Even usually started right out with two when working him open, but Isak would do anything to make Even comfortable in this moment. He knew how exposed one could feel in these moments, and while he wanted Even to be completely exposed and open to him and his touch, he also knew the sensitive boy that lay beneath his confident exterior of a man. 

Even’s eyebrows were raised, licking his puffy lips as Isak spun the finger around while his thumb stroked his perineum. Only adding another finger when Even gave him a little nod, one that wasn’t just ‘I’m ready,’ but ‘I need it,’ Isak felt good, watching the face of his love beneath him. He pumped his fingers slowly and scissored them, feeling the stretch that he knew too well. 

“How do you know where the prostate is?” Isak asked, gently pumping away, watching Even careen and squirm beneath him at the agonizingly slow pace this was going at. 

“You--You’ll know,” Even let out another groan, his eyes rolling, “ahh, right there, fuck.” 

Isak smirked, watching the reaction cross his face, the eyes rolling back, the sounds coming straight from the back of his throat. Too bad he wasn’t paying enough attention to know where he had hit, so he’d have to feel around some more, taking Even’s tone as a ‘not to worry.’ You’ll know. 

After being three fingers deep, and managing to hit Even’s sweet spot a few more times, they both knew it was time. Isak was starved to sink himself in; watching Even crumble beneath him had been a crazy ridiculous turn on and his heartbeat in his ears was getting louder and speeding up. He could only imagine how Even was feeling, how much more he probably wanted. Isak knew how he would’ve felt in his position; he’d be begging, crying for more, hoping for Even to just take him already because a buildup this slow would’ve been agonizing to say the least. 

But Even had a hazy, dream-like gaze of someone who just smoked a hundred joints. He was happy, the sounds from his mouth were lustful and gentle all at the same time. A whimper that was more high pitched than Isak thought he was capable of when something felt particularly good. Submissive, bottom Even was a complete puppy, adorable and fragile. 

But, Isak kind of wanted him to beg. 

“Baby,” he told him, reaching up and stroking his cheek as he slathered some lube onto the condom, pumping his erection a few times, “You want me, don’t you?”

“Faen, of course I do,” Even looked at him incredulously, his hand landing on top of Isak’s on his cheek, “you’re doing so good.” 

“So are you,” Isak nodded and then lined himself up, taking Even’s hips and raising his eyebrows. “Now, I promise to be gentle at first, but I’m not going to let you off too easy. I’d rather fuck you into the next universe and then all the way around back to this one. Yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay, that sounds amazing baby,” Even shook his head, shocked and astounded at Isak’s words. Isak wasn’t always so wordy, dirty talk being the least of the words that came from his mouth. Not that Even didn’t mind him being a man of action, but the words Isak did say were stunning, mouth watering. “Fuck me, Isak.” 

“Mm, you really want me to?” Isak smirked, rubbing his tip over Even’s hole then pressing just a little to gauge his reaction. “Really really?”

“Yes, Isak, please,” Even whined a little now, and it was just so pleasing that Isak had to oblige. He slowly sank himself in, feeling the stretch as he pressed himself deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. He watched Even’s face, eyes squint up in pain and mouth go ajar in pleasure. A double edged sword feeling that Isak knew was amazing. 

“Fuck, Even, you’re so tight,” Isak smirked, and Even was, but it was also a bit of a joke. Even always liked to comment on how tight Isak was and how good it felt, but now it was his turn. But, god, he was right, it felt so fucking good to be surrounded by the heat, his pulsing dick completely surrounded and being squeezed by the small crevice, a beautiful kind of massage. 

“Yeah, fuuuck, I know,” Evenn moaned deeply, reaching up and grabbing at Isak’s sides as he started--gently, as promised--pumping his hips. “Fucking kiss me, please.” 

“Happily,” Isak smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips hard against Even’s mouth, flicking his tongue inside with a few quick pulses. In return, Even bit on his bottom lip and groaned into his mouth. 

They kissed and Isak continued his gentle thrusts, feeling as Even’s body started responding to his. Opening up for him to begin sliding easily in and out of his boyfriend, meaning it was time for him to fuck faster and really make his man go wild. So he kissed him for a few more moments then pulled away to suck at his neck as his pace picked up and a flurry of slurs left Even’s mouth. 

Fuck, the response was somehow even better than the feeling. Isak would do anything to make Even sound like that all the time. He moved his hands back to Even’s hips and lifted them up some, feeling his back arch up into him more as he did. Isak was the one moaning at this, the pleasure radiating up his dick and through his stomach making his heart pound fast and hard. He just hoped he was hitting the right places, and luckily the music coming from Even’s mouth seemed to mean that yes, he definitely was. 

“You okay?” Isak mumbled, lifting up to look Even in the eyes, just to be certain. When Even’s glazed eyes met him with a furious nod, Isak felt amazing, validated, needed as much as he needed Even. He couldn’t help himself from the rapid, hard thrusts that followed, his hips somehow taking control of the situation better than his fucking mind could. 

Begin this hard and deep into Even was completely mind altering. He’d seen this man moan his name a thousand times, but this time, it was different, it was needy and raw and completely fucking fucked, scratchy and grumbled up in his throat. Just another beautiful noise that Isak could’ve put on repeat for the rest of his damn life. Just another reason to continue whatever the hell his hips kept doing. Circling, bucking into Even’s thighs, crashing into his ass with force, all of it was amazing. 

“A-ah, Isak, God, please, yes, just. Fucking. Yes,” Even managed to say each word individually between his moans, his hips trying to do some of the work as he pressed his ass up into the feeling. Just more validation for Isak. 

“Baby, you feel so fucking good,” Isak said, a moan following as he gripped on tightly to Even’s hip bones. He leaned down and kissed him again, so much heat and pleasure soaring between the two of them as they connected from top to bottom. Isak was on top of the world as Even’s mouth vibrated against his with more moans of pleasure, more waves of just plain good flipping back and forth between their tongues that danced and flicked and fucked into the others mouth. 

Isak always came first. But he was determined to make Even be first this time, so eventually he pulled back away and sat up, trying to determine what spot made Even shudder with the most force, what thrust would really send him toppling over the edge. 

When one particular thrust seemed to do just the trick, Isak positioned himself again, pulling almost all the way out and thrust himself right back into the spot, watching as Even’s back arched, listening as he called out his name, and feeling as his thighs tightened around him. This elicited a few more of these same thrusts as Isak took Even’s dick in his hands and stroked it as well, watching him crumble completely. 

“Ahh, Isak, I-I’m,” Even groaned, tossing his head back as he spilled out over his stomach. Isak kept fucking into him, riding him through his orgasm as he searched for his own. 

Even’s eyes squeezed shut, his body shuddering with each new thrust in him. Luckily enough for him, Isak was soon coming into the condom with a loud moan of his own, “Baaaabyy.” He collapsed on top of Even immediately after, forgetting about the sticky layer of come between them. 

“Ah, fuck,” he said before gently pushing up and pulling out. He grabbed a few tissues from the bedside and wiped off Even’s heaving chest before he dealt with his own, and then pulled off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the direction of the wastebasket. He didn’t watch to see if he made it, just collapsed half on top of Even again, sprawling his hand out over his chest and smiling up at him. “That was amazing.” 

“It was,” Even said slowly, opening up his eyes and smiling back. “It was. Hey, actually it was your first time inside someone, right?”

“What? Nei?? I’m inside your mouth all the damn time,” Isak said matter-of-factly, looking up at him as if he were offended by the question. Perhaps because it meant a lack of experience. 

“I didn’t mean like that,” Even laughed a little and shook his head. “I was just going to say that it didn’t show. You were absolutely amazing. So, fucking amazing and good at taking charge. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Mmm, probably not,” Isak joked, crinkling up his nose and then nuzzling it into his chin, “but everything I just did, I learned from you.” 

“Well,” Even laughed, shaking his head and moving to sit up a little more, “I guess I’m a good teacher.” He kissed the side of Isaks face a few times and hooked his arm around him. 

“A very good teacher.”

“So, is that it then?” Even asked, watching as Isak quirked an eyebrow quizzically. “Has the student become the master, have I lost all top privileges?” 

“Oh, fuck, no,” Isak shook his head quickly, “I think it just means that we’re going to be switching things up a lot more than we already do. And, maybe you can do those positions you beg me to do that I won’t.”

“If you think I’m going to do something you refuse to do, you’ve got another thing coming, babe,” Even shook his head with a laugh. Isak knew that Even knew some of the positions requested were completely ridiculous, completely exposing, meant for someone much more bendy than he was, but he still always asked. 

“Hmm,” Isak nodded and kissed his shoulder a couple times, “I’ll do whatever, as long as you do it, too.”

“Fuck, I think we just opened up a whole new portal of fucking.”

“Oops,” Isak giggled. What had he sad about not being able to be happier? Yeah right, he was getting happier with every day, every smile on this man’s face, every new adventure and every routine-filled day. He supposed that this was what it felt like to be soulmates, to be absolutely completed by another the way he was with Even. Filling every damn peak and valley of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :))). VALIDATE ME.


End file.
